


Dance With Me

by stharridan



Series: Older, Not Dead [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenpachi finds himself at a wedding, and a drunken Shunsui is determined to dance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #23 – Dance

This really isn't the way Kenpachi had imagined spending his evening. What he had had in mind was some noble-worthy food, good sake, and another rough-and-tumble night in the dark, not sitting at a boring-as-fuck wedding between two people that he doesn't give a shit about, with some bullshit for music blaring in his ears.

Kenpachi redirects a glare away from the happy newlyweds to his sake saucer and proceeds to drain it in one go, slamming it down with enough force to make the table shake.

"More sake!" he barks to Ikkaku, who scrambles for the bottle to satisfy his captain.

" _Zaaaa_ raki!"

Kenpachi growls a warning as Shunsui bounces up to him, pulling along an exhausted, flushed Jushiro. "Juu-chan can't take the heat any more." He sits Jushiro down, holds out his hand to Kenpachi. "Now it's _your_ turn. Come on, dance with me!"

"I'd rather have 'Chiru stuff her bullshit down my fundoshi than dance with ye, asshole," Kenpachi spits, handing Jushiro a steaming cup of tea.

"Aw, don't be like that, Zaraki!" Shunsui pouts, leaning against Jushiro's chair for support. "Try doing something different once in a while. There's a high chance that you may like it. They don't call me Captain Drunken Feet for nothing, y'know."

"'Cause ye chase after skirts same way ye chase after alcohol?" Kenpachi snaps and, downing the whole bottle of sake, rises to his feet. "I need air. This place's full'a bullshit an' fucked up retards."

"Aw, but Zara-"

"Fuck off, Kyoraku." With a rough shove, Kenpachi leaves out the door and steps into the hallway. He makes his way to the balcony at the end of the corridor and, leaning against the parapet, takes a deep breath of cool night air.

That's where Jushiro finds him, having left the party to search for him. Kenpachi doesn't make a move when he comes to stand beside him, when he leans his head against Kenpachi's arm and turns his face into his sleeve, breathing in his scent.

"Forgive Shunsui, he's just gotten himself drunk again." Jushiro wraps his arms around Kenpachi's waist when he receives a grunt in reply, and after a while, he murmurs, "Dance with me."

It takes a while before Kenpachi responds, but when he does, he pulls Jushiro into his arms and kisses him. Chuckling, Jushiro takes his hands, and they dance the night away, on the balcony bathed in moonlight.


End file.
